The Thief And The Beast
by BlueTogi12
Summary: "I am more powerful than the Gods, Yet more evil than the Devils, Poor people own me, Wealthy people don't, If you eat me, You will die... Basically a story about Madame Zeroni telling Elya Yelnats a story. Summaries sucks.


**This is my Holes homework, I had nothing better to do so I thought that I mite as well upload it so enjoy!**

Elya was on his way to see Madame Zeroni. Although Madame Zeroni was a lot older than him, he would be the first to admit that she was his best friend. He usually called her Zoe now though, as it was easier than Madame Zeroni, and as far as he knew, she didn't seem to mind.

He was excited today as it was Sunday. Zoe would always tell him the best story's. Elya honestly wasn't sure if they were all true through, but it was hard to tell as she was the best story teller **he had ever met. To be honest, she was the only person he had met who ever told him a story. That's probably one of the biggest reasons he loved to hangout with her.**

**As he was going over all this in his head, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he slammed into something hard. Then he was on the dusty dirt. He looked up to see a small wooden cottage. The wood was old and looked like it could collapse at any second but never seemed to show any signs of breaking. Except every once in a wile when one of the pillars that held up the roof would break. But Elya never knew if it actually had broken in the first place because the next day it would be like it never happened. 'Magic' he thought to himself.**

**Madame Zeroni then appeared out of nowhere, sitting in her home made wheel chair. "Ahhh I see Elya has come to hear a new story, although Madame Zeroni thinks that it will be more comfortable if he comes inside instead of taking a nap on the dirty ground." She pointed out. Elya sat up and smiled sheepishly. Scratching behind his head. "Heh heh yeah, I don't think this is gonna do wonders for my back either." Zoe chuckled then invited him inside.**

**The inside of the cottage was like gypsy fortune teller' colourful blankets covering the walls. In the middle a table with a glass ball. There was another room which Elya presumed was where she slept. **

**"Have I ever told you the story of ' The Thief and the Beast'?" She asked him. Elya made a thinking face and shook his head. "Nope, never heard the name." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. He thought that the name sounded good, the stories usually better. He smiled at the thought. Yep he was going to remember this one.**

**"Ahhh well this is my personal favourite story, you see this story was told to me when I was maybe one or two years younger than you are now, if I remember correctly." She started "And if memory serves me well, it went a little like this..."**

The Ferro of Kimpacha had died 100s of years ago. His tomb made of the finest of gold, his fortune buried with him. Many had tried to venture through the deadly booby trapped pyramid. Anyone who were arrogant enough to enter, where never seen again. Many say that they all died in the unlimited amount of common dangers that all pyramids have. But few believed that there was more to this tetrahedron.

Sudi son of Pharaohs was one of those arrogant few. Deciding to robe the old king of his treasure. Sudi was a thief although he wasn't a bad boy. No, you see Sudi's family was very poor. Sudi had three sisters and a baby brother, him being the oldest. His father did everything within his power to provide his family with enough food to not starve, which meant he hardly saw him. To make matters worse, his mother had fallen deadly ill. And would die without treatment.

But with hardly enough money to survive in the first place, Sudi was left with few options. He had to do the impossible and steal enough money to provide his family, they meant everything to him. Then one early morning, he set off.

The pyramid looked like any other pyramid, except being nearly double the size. He walked towards it , trying to find the safest entrance. After about an hour of searching, he picked one. He walked in as slowly as he could, his heart threatening to pop out of his chest because it was beating so hard. He came into a little room and took notice of some ancient hieroglyphs. It read...

'The pyramid's womb,'

'Holds a tomb,'

'Those who reside inside of the womb,'

'Were born to doom,'

'But if you are pure,'

'You shall live once more.'

There was no turning back now, he needed to do this. It was either make it and save his could die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. With that he took a deep breath and entered.

Sudi was running, not just running. Running for his life, literally. A giant ball made of rock was chasing him down a long, sleek hallway. He was running out of breath, it felt like he had been running for centuries!

When suddenly the hallway came to an end. He would get crushed! He stretched his arms out and tried to make himself as small as possible. He was pushing himself so hard against the wall as if he was trying to push it back.

Then his right hand pushed one of the bricks back. Before he knew otherwise, the wall spun around and he was safe. He collapsed from exhaustion. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, Sudi looked up. He couldn't believe it! He was in the treasure room!

He was amazed by all the gold and jewelry. He couldn't help but let out a Wow at the sight of it all. He was about to go and grab as much as he could when suddenly he heard a "Hissss." He froze and stud completely still. When he didn't hear it again, he just assumed that his mind was playing tricks on him. It had been a long day.

He started to walk towards the treasure once more. "HISSS." okay that was defiantly real. It was coming from behind him. He slowly turned around. And there it was, a GIANT Copra about as long as 50 fully grown men lying down. It hissed at him.

"My my ,if it issssn't another treasure hunter." The Snake started in a threatening voice." My name is Kanika and I protect this tomb from intruders, you not being the firssssst." Kanika pointed with the end of his tail to several skeletons on the other side of the room.

"I will give you the same chance as everyone else, as you can not defeat me because I am immortal." Sudi listened carefully. "I will give you a rittle and if you answer correctly you can grab as much gold as you can carry, but beware if you don't, you will suffer the same fate as your friends there." Kanika said referring to the skeletons again.

"Do you except?" Asked the beast. 'Well yeah!' Thought Sudi, 'what other choice do I have?' "Yes, I except." He said. " Good, I will tell you the rittle once and only once."

"I am more powerful than the gods, Yet more evil than the devils, Poor people own me, Wealthy people don't, If you eat me, You will die, What am I?"

Sudi thought. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shield but he was good at riddles. He thought and thought and then it clicked. "You are nothing." He answered. Kanika looked as if he smiled.

"Correct."

"And Sudi and his family lived happily ever after." Finished Madame Zeroni. Elya had listened to the story carefully and remembered every detail. "That was your best story yet!" He said. Zoe smiled then looked outside. "I'm happy you enjoyed it Elya, but you better get home it's already dark." She told him.

Elya looked out side. She was right! His parents would be worried about him! " Gahh yes I gotta go!" He shouted. He jumped out of his chair and started running home.

"Don't forget to visit Madame Zeroni again!" Zoe shouted after him. "After that story? Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow!" He shouted back. Zoe chuckled. "Kids.." She signed out.


End file.
